


Marvel/Irondad Spiderson Oneshots

by XxLunaspirtxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Flash is a jerk, Flash thompson - Freeform, Irondad, Multi, Ned Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Replaced, Peter is my smol bean, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, cindy moon - Freeform, flash getting put in his place, flash sucks, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, spideyson, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLunaspirtxX/pseuds/XxLunaspirtxX
Summary: Basically just my Iron-dad collection. Updates whenever I have another chapter ready.(used to be called 'Marvel Oneshots'Requests Open1, 9 and 14: Request Forum2-10: Peter Parker's Field Trip to SI... with a twist! (Spiderson and Irondad, Flash is a jerk, Super Fam)11: Binder Troubles (Trans Peter, Spiderson and Irondad, Flash is a jerk, Super Fam)12: Panic Attacks Always Come at the Worst Times (Spiderson and Irondad, Flash is a jerk, Super Fam)13: Nighmares and Classmates (Spiderson and Irondad, Flash is a jerk)14: Not a Chapter but an authors note please read15: Important Speech (Spiderson and Irondad, Peter replaced, Super Fam kinda)16: Scars (Spiderson and Irondad, Flash is a Jerk, Super fam)





	1. Acceptance Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyeee... you clicked on this; anyways, read this chapter, its basically a big authors note.

Hi, well you’ve made it this far which means you probably don’t hate me! Anyways this is basically so I can ask you all to request some Oneshots for me to write, I may write images but I don’t really know yet, probably if I like the plot... anyways, I mostly write Peter Parker on my own accord but if you all want me to write someone else, I defiantly will give it a shot.

If you request you will get a shoutout on that chapter.

I do not, under any circumstances write smut or an older person with a minor.

I do love the LGBTQ+ community and am an active member so I will write that if requested.

I will write similar tropes if requested.

I’ll stop taking up your time with stuff that isn’t actual story.

Comment

Bye my Smol Beans,  
Luna


	2. Part One: A Night at the Avengers Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peter goes on a field trip to Stark Towers trope with a twist, they are staying overnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by @FrostRose12 on Wattpad, be sure to go check their work out!

Peter was having a good day, he had been living at the tower since May had found out he was Spiderman. He had slept well, and had a good patrol the day before, his classes were fairly easy, Flash had left him alone all day and it was finally decathlon with Mr. Harrington.   
“Ok, everyone.” MJ called the team to attention. “Due to our decathlon win last year we have been invited to spend tomorrow night at the Avengers Compound upstate. Please get these permission slips signed and back to me by homeroom tomorrow or you won’t be going.”  
The room broke out into excited chatters as slips were passed around. Peter groaned as he got his, glancing over to Ned as he shot Peter a sympathetic glance.   
That night the teen confronted his makeshift family about the trip. “C’mon Mr. Stark, why did you let this happen!?” he complained.   
“I don’t even remember authorizing this, Fri, did I?” The billionaire questioned.  
“You did sir, Employee 415 Mrs. Woodwark forwarded the information and you ran it over and decided to invite them to spend the night.” Friday supplied successfully answering Tony’s question.   
“Look at the schedule Mr. Stark, I’m gonna die!” The other avengers spared curious glances at the sheet in Peters hand while Tony looked it over.   
2:00- Meet in the gymnasium  
3:00- Depart from Midtown  
5:00- Arrive at the Compound  
6:00- Dinner  
7:00- Private Lab Tour  
8:00- Movie with Avengers/ Meet and Greet  
10:00- Rooms  
11:00- Curfew  
The Next Day  
7:00- Wakeup  
8:00- Breakfast  
9:00- RnD lab tours  
12:00- Departure  
2:00- Arrive back at School for dismissal  
“Holy shi…”  
Tony’s remark was cut short by a “Language” from cap.  
“Holy shiitake mushroom” Tony finished earning a giggle from Peter. “This is terrible for you, and me, but mostly you, good luck kid.” Tony signed the paper allowing Peter to spend the night at his own home. “Go pack kiddo, I don’t want you to have to go to your room to get your stuff.” as soon as Peter dashed off he added “I’m gonna embarrass the heck out of him another way.”   
The next day peter arrived at school via Happy, dragging his duffel with his outfit for the next day, sweatpants and an old tee, he also had his toiletries and no shock, his suit (for emergencies only he promises)


	3. Part Two: A night at the Avengers Compound (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same Peter goes on a field trip to Stark Towers trope, with a twist! They stay overnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by @FrostRose12 on Wattpad, go check them out!

“Hey man! You excited!” Ned chattered dragging Peter to homeroom.   
Soon enough the school day ended and Peter and Ned were sitting in the gymnasium waiting for Mr. Harrington to show up and brief them on the rules, and then leave.  
“Okay” said man states as he steps into the large room. “When we arrive at the compund you will be handed badges, the tour guide will explain this when we arrive, please keep your bags on you until you reach the rooms, without further ado…” Mr. Harrington pauses, “... Let’s get on that bus!”  
The team stepped onto the stereotypical yellow school bus, bustling about the up and coming event.   
Roughly two hours later the bus pulled into the lot of the Compound and teamates shoved each other aside to get out in order to see the compound. Much to Peter’s dismay, Ned was one of them, Peter had never actually brought the boy to the Compound though, so his excitement was expected.   
Peter, and with good reason was the last one off the bus, lagging behind the excited mass of student whom of which were being herded by Happy, who had just appeared on the scene, into the looming building.   
“Hello Everyone.” Happy stated gruffly. “I am the head of security here at Stark Industries and the Avengers Compound, I’ll leave the talking to Holly.”   
“Hey everyone!” Holly, a bubbly intern exclaimed. “You are all very lucky! Tonight you will be staying here at the Avengers compound. Now, generally, and we’ve only done this once before, the class would stay on the guest floor, but, as that is under renovation as we speak, you will be staying on the floor created specifically for Tony Stark’s personal intern, I’ve been told to warn you that if the Avengers or anyone comes looking for him, he is away tonight with his school. Moving on, I have been granted top level acess tonigt to chaperone you all around, however, you will all be given guest level security clearance, so you cannot go anywhere except the bathrooms without me, now, there will be bathrooms connected to were you will be staying.” Peter internally groaned at the thought of anyone here using his bathroom, he’s gonna make Tony personally clean them for him.  
“Excuse me?” Abraham piped up.  
“Yes?”  
“Is there anything confidential in the floor we will be staying on?”  
“That has all been cleared out.”  
“Thank god.” Peter muttered under his breath.  
“Without further ado, let’s give you an tour of the floor you’ll be staying on.”  
Peter was extremely thankful that Flash was too in awe to taunt him.   
“Scan your passes here,” Holly called, jolting Peter back to reality. He dug his pass out of his backpack and held it until it was his turn.   
“Flash Thompson, Guest, Omega One Access.”   
Next was Peter, he was praying someone had changed his card. “Peter Parker, Intern, Beta Six Access.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He knew he still had Alpha Level Ten access, no matter what Friday said, he could get anywhere he wanted.   
The class seemed shocked Peter had not been lying about his internship, but got over their shock as they entered the elevator and Friday once again came over the loudspeakers. “Where to?”   
“Floor 93 please.”   
“Yes.”   
The ride was no longer than 10 seconds. Soon the doors slid open, revealing Peters living room.   
“This will be the living room of our highest intern, his kitchen is to our right.” Holly stated pointing to the kitchen which still had the muffin he ate half of this morning and never through out. A few people noticed and someone giggled.   
“Through here is the bedroom, which you’ll be staying in,” it was almost the same as Peter left it, unmade bed, charging computer, etc.   
Isabella, of course it was Isabella, pointed out the computer with Peters phone on top.   
“Aw shit, that’s where I left my phone.” Peter whispered to Ned, who chuckled in return. “You laught at my despair how could you.” Peter whined to his best friend.  
“Like this…” Ned laughed.  
“Is there something…” Holly began, face paling as she saw Peter laughing with Ned. “What are you doing here?”


	4. Part Three: A Night at the Avengers Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The standard Peter Parker goes on a field trip to stark industries trope, with a twist! They stay overnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by @FrostRose12 on wattpad, be sure to go check her work out! Thanks!

“I’m on a trip.” Peter gained his composure.

“oh.” was Holly’s reply.

“Is everything all right?” Mr. Harrington asked Holly noticing her sudden change in demeanour.

“Yeah” she replied. “Anyways, there is a bathroom in the room you will be in if you need to use it in the night. And now, that,” Holly pointed to the end of the hall, that is the private lab of the intern, it has a private elevator, and a set of stairs that connect it to Tony Stark’s personal lab right above it.”

“Wow” Charles breathed out. 

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Cindy said what was on everyone’s minds. 

“Will we get to meet the intern who lives here!? Just by his house he seems pretty cool.” Flash spoke up. 

“I have a feeling you already have.” Peter muttered.

“What was that Penis?” Flash questioned.

“Nothing.”

“No Eugene,” Holly read off of Flash’s badge. “He is doing something with his school tonight” She looked Peter right in the eyes.

Holly finished touring Peters floor and led the students to the cafeteria for dinner. 

Peter snickered at his classmates shocked reactions as they were led into the cafeteria for dinner, to be honest though, he had done the same thing the first time he was here as well.

The room was fairly impressive, walking in, there were two options, directly to the seating area or through a line to collect food and then to the seating area. The team was shepherded into line.

“Okay everyone, you will tell Friday what you want to eat off of the menu and walk on, your food will appear in one of th cubbies over there, from then, you walk over to the seating area, you may sit anywhere on the bottom floor, the loft is where the Avengers are currently eating. Where they choose to dine depends greatly on the day, and you do not have that access anyways.”

No one noticed peter had stepped away until he was towards the top of the spiral staircase up to the Avengers scanning his card.

“Hey, whats Parker doing up there?” Abraham questioned.

Peter discreetly slipped into the room, and Holly was quickly interrupted by a few screams from up where the earth's mightiest heroes were dining.

“He’s gonna get his ass kicked.” Flash said, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

A chorus of “Pete!”s and “Peter!”s were heard next, and then a “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Good luck with that!” Came Peters voice. “Come get me old man!”

“Why the hell is he taunting an Avenger?” Cindy questioned.

“I don’t know, but he’s gonna get himself killed.”

“Nice one kid, the glitter was a nice touch, I like it.”

“Tony and Steve are gonna take years getting that out of their hair.” Came Peter’s cocky reply.

“LET US FEAST UPON THE FEELINGS OF THE TIN CAN!” A voice easily identifiable as Hawkeye came through. 

“Here, Here!” Came from many voices. 

“Anyways,” Holly continued, “Let’s continue our dinner and see how long it takes them to notice they had the intercom on for the Cafeteria.” Everyone nodded and ordered their food, still chatting amongst themselves about what had just happened. Every once in a while, a scream could be heard from above, but they were mostly drowned out by the streams of hungry workers coming in and eating dinner.

About 30 minutes later the Avengers descended from the stairs, the workers didn’t even look up, but Midtown couldn’t stop staring, in their awe, no one noticed Peter sneak back to the table as if nothing happened, and the boy denied heading up, and went back to eating his Stir-Fry, which wasn’t even on the Menu. Everyone eventually passed it off as the super-spies being super-spies, but many were suspicious. 

Soon Dinner was over and it was time to tour Tony and Peters private labs. 

“Okay Everyone.” Holly began, “We are extremely lucky and you have been invited to tour Tony Stark’s private lab, and by extension, the lab of his intern, who is lucky enough to work with Iron man, but also gets to do most of the designs for spiderman, many of the prototypes have been moved out due to them being classified but there is still much for you to see, and, look with your eyes, not your hands. Some things can explode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Check out my other story! It's called Emeline Parker, Twin of Peter Parker and it's about if Peter had a twin sister, who moonlights as spider-woman with her brother and their lives with the Avengers! Also please comment prompts, feedback and of course, criticize the shit out of my work, I need to improve after all!


	5. Part Four: A night at the Avengers Compound (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by @frostrose12 on Wattpad, be sure to check her out!

Soon enough they reached Peters floor, seeing as Tony might not appreciate people traipsing through his floor, although it was perfectly fine to let them sleep in someone else's without telling them. 

“Okay everyone, I will get your badges accepted into the lab, and from there you will be given the tour, not remember, look with your eyes, not your hands, don’t want to send any of you to the medical wing because you couldn’t keep your hands off of it, could you? Now go look around.”

As soon as everyone stepped through the door Holly added one last comment.

“Karen, our interns AI is programmed to set off any alarms if something has been touched, so please keep your paws off the work.”

“Peter!” Ned called across the room, “Get over here!”

Peter quickly ran up to his friend, knowing he wouldn’t be surprised at what he saw, but he was honestly, it was his homework, with a bright sticky note from Tony reading “Keep up the work kid, also, check 15.) it’s wrong, Boiiiiiiiii!”

“Shit.” 

 

“I know.”

Peter snatched up the paper, and with no one looking tossed it into the wastebasket. SAFE.

“HEY Penis, I bet you know what this is, don’t you, being an intern here and all Flash called pointing to a device.”

“Flash, I intern here, when did you hear I have access to the private labs? As you heard earlier, I have beta six, not alpha ten, so please, I don’t have that kind of access, although based on the calculations around it on the desk and the appearance of the object I would guess it is some Widows Bite, the primary weapon of the Black Widow.”  
“wrow” said someone

“Damn Daniel.” A new voice sounded from behind the team.

“Shuri!” Peter called launching himself at the girl, who hugged him back. “Back at it again with the white vans!”

The two burst into laughter as Flash stared at them slack jawed, obviously recognizing Shuri, she had been all over the news since Wakanda was revealed to the public. “H-how-ww-ww” Flash stuttered.

“How do I, princess of Wakanda know Peter?” Shuri finished for him.

“ye.” 

“I met him through the internship, I went down to help in the intern labs and Peter was the only one there and so I helped him upgrade some of the projects he was working on. We have been friends ever since.”

“wha…” Flash once again showed his true genius. 

“Idiot” Shuri mumbled, “Anyways, I gotta go, seeing as our star intern is currently out with his school.” Shuri gave Peter a slight push on the shoulder and they both doubled over in a fit of giggles. 

The Princess left the room to many awestruck glances and a few dumbfounded looks. 

About 20 minutes later Holly called the class to attention, “Ok everyone, we will now be heading up these stairs to the personal lab of Tony Stark, he will most likely not be in his lab, remember, no pictures or touching, also, your access cards will not allow you to access the rest of his quarters so you will be confined to his lab.”

Tony’s lab consisted of nothing eventful, surprisingly, despite Flash’s taunts, Peter was able to get a sneak peak of the equations for the next surprise update on his suit, no one else knew what they were were, Tony always called Peters suits ‘Upgraded Pajamas’ so no one else knew quite what the quite they were.

While exploring the lab Peter stumbled upon a collection of all the notes he had left Tony behind the invention board, he let out an uncharacteristic snort gaining the attention of a few of his classmates who spared him confused glances but otherwise left him on his own. 

Soon enough the tours of the two labs were complete and the teenagers were going to join THE AVENGERS for a movie night. 

Entering the room, a nightmare awaited the eyes of the young decathlon team. In the form of fighting heroes. 

The ding caused the Avengers to look up from their arguments to see a group of slack-jawed students and an equally impressed tour guide, it’s not everyday you get to meet the Avengers, or see them arguing over something as trivial as what movie to watch. 

“Heyyyyy small children.” Tony Stark pushed his way through the frozen heros, just to be shot in the back of the head with a blunt tipped arrow, which did no damage, but was just really annoying and made a silly squeaking noise. “That’s it Barton I’m revoking your spider privileges!”

Clint gasped dramatically and Peter frowned when Tony glanced over at him. He really liked hanging out with Clint.

“FINE!” Tony sighed loudly, “You can keep them, but only because his puppy dog eyes are irresistible.”

Peter snickered and the rest of team looked around confusion evident on their faces. Tony smirked and turned back to the team, “Okay science nerds, we can’t pick between these five movies, Finding Nemo, Blended, Midnight Sun, Boss Baby, Freaky Friday.”

The class began to mutter excitedly before Steve called for an vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other story, it’s called Emeline Parker twin of Peter, and it’s if Peter Parker had a twin who is also spider woman and their lives with the Avengers! Please leave some constructive criticism on this work, as it helps me to improve. Finally this story can’t go on without prompts, please keep commenting ideas!Thanks and have a great day (or night)!  
> -Luna


	6. Part Five: A Night at the Avengers Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Standard Peter goes on a field trip to stark towers trope, with a twist, they say overnight!
> 
> Multishot Oneshot is inspired by @frostrose12 on Wattpad, be sure to check her out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lack of updates, I've been on vacation with my sister and grandparents and have been working in my free time (I also have been inspiring myself to work by sticking gummi bears to my computer screen but that's a different story haha)

“Everyone who would like to vote for Finding Nemo please go sit on the couch. Anyone who wants to watch Blended go stand by Tony, anyone who wants to watch Midnight Sun go stand by Natasha, if you want to watch Boss Baby go stand by clint and for Freaky Friday come over to me.  
Soon the majority of the team was standing by Tony.  
“Traitors.” Pete muttered under his breath, seeing that only he was sitting on the couch, eh, at least the got an good seat, sprawled out over Tony, Steve and Clint’s favorite seats, he purposely avoided Natashas favorite place, she was scary.  
Natasha, Scott, really everyone but the three people whose seats Peter was taking up. The members of the decathlon team who didn’t fit on the slightly crowded couch sat on the ground. Of course, the couch was less crowded when Tony, Steve and Clint decided to sit on Peter, it went like this.  
“I swear to god Stark I’m gonna fire your kid.” Clint started.  
“He knows it’s your spot.” Steve laughed.  
“That little shi…” Tony began looking at Peters sprawled form.  
“Language.” We all know who that’s from.  
“Shiitake mushroom.” Peter supplied.  
The whole team snorted remembering the other night.  
The students looked confused as to why Peter had an inside joke with the Avengers but eventually shrugged it off, the movie had begun.  
Partway through the movie Peter called, “Friday initiate skittles flurry.”  
“Nonononononono” Tony called but it was too late, skittles had already began to fly through the vents.  
Tony raced to the elevator, desperate to get to his lab and shut off the command which Peter had secured from under Tony’s butt, Tony had assumed this and that is why he kinda bolted, he needed all the time he could get, last time, skittles were everywhere, Sam found one is his butt weeks later, and they were still finding them in the most stupid places, like the milk, it was thrown out instantly.  
The decathlon team had no idea who had done it. Peter sprung up, and expertly caught some flying skittles in his mouth, everyone, including the heroes stood and followed his lead, the movie forgotten between laughs and Hawkeye playfully launching himself at Peter who doged and threw a handful of skittles at the assassin, who caught a grand total of zero in his mouth despite vain attempts.  
Sooner than wanted it was time for the children to return to bed and they begrudgingly headed off to the guest bedroom on Peter’s floor.  
“Dibs on the bed!” Peter and Ned called.  
“Oh actually” Holly stated, “Peter and Ned, due to knowing the intern are allowed to sleep in his room, they have special permissions, same with MJ.”  
“Duck, MJ doesn’t know.” Peter whispered.  
“Dude you’re screwed.” Peter nodded to his friends commentary.  
The marvel version of the golden trio headed to the door of the guest room with their bags in tow.  
Peter flopped on his bed as soon as his door closed behind him.  
“Miss, how are they getting in there, they don’t have the clearance for that room, it’s an Alpha 10 room, only you could open it.” Flash questioned.  
“Fuck.” Holly swore under her breath, “The intern has overridden their passes for right now.”  
“Oh. That makes sense, not them knowing him, but him overriding their cards.”  
“Cool.” Holly let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and left the teens to their antics.  
Meanwhile back in Peters room, MJ was bringing out the big guns. “So little spider.”  
Peters eyes widened, “I’m not a spid- I mean… I-I-II-I I’m nnn-no-no-t-not spiderman.”  
“Sure you aren’t”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I fuck me too.”  
“NO no no MJ, your so weird.”  
“I know, your terrible at keeping secrets, go sneak away to work in your lab or whatever you were planning tonight loser”  
“Well I’m just gonna do it now cause I’ll never do it if I don’t do it now.”  
“Go spiderkid.”  
“Stahp MJ.”  
“Nope, your on your own.”  
Peter snuck to his lab with no complications, everyone from the other room was trying to sleep anyone.  
The spider suit was back on it’s mannequin when Peter arrived, pleased he pulled his web shooters out of his backpack and began upgrading the web solution.  
Peter was almost done developing his waterproof webs when he heard voices behind him.  
“Shit, the interns back,” Flash whispered to himself seeing the back of Peters head, not recognizing Peter as his hair became curly before bed.  
The intern chose not to turn around and look at Flash, so he proceeded to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other story, it’s called Emeline Parker twin of Peter, and it’s if Peter Parker had a twin who is also spider woman and their lives with the Avengers! Please leave some constructive criticism on this work, as it helps me to improve. Finally this story can’t go on without prompts, please keep commenting ideas! Thanks and have a great day (or night)!  
> -Luna


	7. Part Five (And and a half): A Night at the Avengers Compound (Peter)

Flash was in the bathroom for longer than he needed to be, but to be honest, he was looking through the one way glass that allowed someone to see into the lab, it was essential to Peter when he had a time sensitive project and he needed to keep an eye on it while he was in the bathroom.

He sadly did not get a glimpse of Peter that night (I know, I know, you wanted Peter to turn around) 

But… Flash wasn’t the only one who used the bathroom that night.

Isabella went shortly after Flash.

She saw the back of Peters head, not recognizing him as well.

Although the glass in the bathroom proved to be the gamechanger.


	8. Part Six: A Night at the Avengers Compound (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates lately, I hope this helps my apology!

Isabella saw Peter through the window.

Isabella had just noticed that she could see the intern working in his lab, despite the fact that his back was turned to her.

Peter turned around to check his equations on the wall behind him when his enhanced senses picked up a gasp.

He quickly put on the mask and scanned the room for heat sources… safe.

Peter still didn’t know who it was so in a frenzy he raced up the stairs to Tonys lab.

“Dad.” Peter said without thinking twice.

“Hey underoos, what are you doing up?” Tony smirked.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking, so I went to the lab and I heard someone gasp when I turned to fix the equations and there is no one in my lab I already scanned and I don’t know if someone saw me. But how?”

“Pete, calm down, doesn’t your bathroom have that window thing?”

“Ye?”

“There you go, they were in the bathroom, now go confront them.”

Peter crawled down, knowing it was faster and exited his lab.

Peter was in the hallway just as Isabella left the bathroom. He quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth, successfully stiffling her scream. He then walked with her to his living room, grabbed two apples out the fruit bowl on the counter and went to sit with her on the couch.

“That’s the interns.” Isabella stated.

“Your smarter than that, tell me what you saw.”

“I was in the bathroom and I saw you working, and as soon as I noticed the glass you turned around, I gasped because I was surprised but then you started looking around like a madman and went up to Tony Stark’s lab. And did you call him Dad?”

“Ok” Peter internally sighed when he realized she had not seen him on the walls and continued, “Mr. Stark granted me an internship last year. He was looking for a personal intern, and I filled that position. Soon after I began living here part time, and with my aunt other times. Yes, I snuck away at dinner because I know the Avengers personally. Please don’t tell anyone or anything, I really need this to be kept a secret.”

“Who else knows?”

“Promise me first.” 

“Fine, I promise, now, who else knows.”

“Ned and MJ.”

“Makes sense, can’t keep a secret from MJ no matter what and Ned is just…” Isabella paused in thought, “Ned.” She confirmed.

“Very Ned.” Peter laughed before shooing Isabella away and confiscating her apple, this was a closely guarded secret, but it was like the guard was the French taunter from Monty Python or something.

The next morning was hectic.

Peter awoke from his bed to find Cindy in his fruit bowl, about to grab the last pluot. 

The thing is… Peter has a soft spot for pluots, and just as she was about to take a bite of the plum looking fruit, Peter, with his web shooters still on from the night before grabbed the pluot with the sticky solution.

The girl looked over in shock, seeing Peter biting into her fruit.

“Hey! That was my sweet tart plum thing!” Cindy yelled. (for anyone who has never had a pluot, first, I’m sorry you’ve had to live without trying one, they taste like sweet tarts, you know, the candy, but they are actually fruit. They are amazhang!) 

Peter looked up, “You’re not even going to mention my web shooters?”

“I won’t tell anyone your the spider-kid, buttttt…” Cindy drew out her words for added comic suspense, “I get the fruit.”

“Fiiiiinneee.” Peter tossed her the fruit and sulked off to his room to get dressed.

Getting ready for the day went very smoothly after that. Cindy and Isabella glanced over at him at times but both for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, sorry, so, yeah, it was an update, comment and leave a kudos below thanksss.  
> Two reveals... hope you enjoyed, I know it's shorter than most but there should be like one or two more updates before I will start writing more requests! Please request obviously! I will write any marvel, although Spiderson is my favorite!


	9. A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Heyyyy everyone! I’m surprised if you have read this far! Anyways, I have a few updates on how this story is coming along and stuff like that.

1\. There will be one last part for the night at the compound trope I am writing now, and that should be out soon!

2\. I will slow down with updates slightly but not really as school is starting in three days and I still have a butt-load of summer homework due. 

3\. Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story. Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me! I realize I never have really said thank you for all of the support I have received regarding this book.

4\. I have this story posted on Wattpad and I need a new cover there, so I will be hosting a cover contest on my Wattpad. Basically you just find me under the same username there, and I should have all the same books plus like a mortals meet demigods that I really need to work on. Anyways so just go to that account and please PM me your submission. The runner ups will get shoutouts as well.

5\. Finally, because I have the last part of my current story almost complete, I have virtually no ideas. There are like 2 requests I’ve gotten so far and if you guys could please comment some tropes and story ideas that would literally be amazhang!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading this, don’t forget to request and drop a follow, I really appreciate it.


	10. Part Seven: A Night at the Avengers Compound (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chaper! Who's hyped? Keep those requests coming in, I love them!

Breakfast was not generally served in the tower cafeteria, so it was empty except for the earths mightiest heroes, and they didn’t count. Tony had set up what looked like a school cafeteria in the normal cafeteria and the Avengers made and served breakfast. 

Bucky was serving food along with Tony, both of them had hairnets in and were seving out eggs and pancakes to all the students.

Natasha was cooking with Clint and Thor and Vision were trying to mix muffins with little avail. 

Sam was washing dishes. A sparkly pink hairnet placed upon his head, which was adorned with a blue wig. He was wearing bright yellow crocs and a purple apron stating   
Peter looked him dead on, laughter dancing in his eyes, Sam shot him a half hearted glare before mumbling something about losing every bet.

Peter, afraid he’d bust a rib trying to keep his laughter contained, so he quickly moved on, sticking his tongue out at the bird-themed hero, “Bye birdbrain.” he singsoned.

Sam shot him the bird, which broke Peter facade and he burst out laughing, and Clint, glancing over to see what happened began to giggle so violently he began to hiccup very loud and was quickly shoved out of the room by Tony.

The other teens, excluding Cindy,Ned and MJ looked around confused, Isabella, was slightly confused as to why he was acting comfortable with the heroes, and not just Stark.  
Soon enough the class was sitting scattered about the room, Peter, Ned, and MJ sat out on the balcony a warm breeze blowing over their face. 

The Avengers quickly changed out of their lunch-lady garb and joined the students out for breakfast.

“Yoo-hoo, pretty ladies c’mon over here!” Flash called to Natasha and Wanda.

Scoffing the two women made their way over to Peter, flipping the male avengers off as Wanda created a shield, blocking them from Peter.

“C’mon” Tony and Steve grumbled, still holding slight grudges about the glitter remaining in their hair. They were sparkly princesses, Peter and Clint had no idea what they were so mad about.

The boys quickly got over their disappointment, seeing as they were swarmed. 

“Captain, can I have your autograph?” 

“Oooh, Iron-man, over here!”

“Stark, how do you feel about this?”

“Hawkman, did you see this video about Spiderman?”

“It’s Hawkeye”

The girls were faring much better out on the porch… sure some stray students were trying to decipher the interactions, but it seemed harmless enough.

“have you seen that remix that Stark made of Peter falling into the sewer!?” Wanda questioned, tapping away at her stark phone.

“Yeahhhhh, and he was complaining to me for weeks cause he didn’t know he could put his suit in the washer.” Ned had finally gotten over his phase of stuttering starstruck mess.

Too soon breakfast was over and it was time for the R&D lab tours, but not soon enough. 

“Peter, Six Times Gale!” Clint screamed.

Peter’s head snapped up, he shot up grabbing the shock arrows coming to his head, he chucked them down, sinking three arrow tips into Clints shoulder from the ceiling.  
“What the heck!” Flash screamed.

The young hero ignored him, fingering the web shooters he still hasn’t removed and grabbed caps shield on it’s path to Tony. 

He then hopped down, handed cap his shield, and began to spar with The Black Widow. 

He ended the fight with Nat in a headlock and shot up his hand to catch the car, from who knows where, flying at him from behind, encased in red.

Peter hoised the car over one shoulder and swung his way to the garage to return it to its rightful place.

“Really Clint?” Tony asked, false disappointment lacing his voice, but secretly, he had friday recording the whole thing.

Peter returned sometime and slipped to the back of the group.

Tony noticed him and addressed the class.

“Peter is the Spider-Baby.”

“Ugghhhhh.” Peter groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

“Well, due to our previous interruption we only have time to tour one R&D lab, so we’ll be going to the one where most of the interns work.”

Quickly the class erupted into excited whispers, Flash may have believed Peter was spiderman, but he would refuse to believe Penis Parker wasn’t lying about his internship. 

The small group was dropped off at the R&D labs and left to the mercy of the interns.

A newer intern, Emile was running the tour group within the lab. Peter had never actually met her, as she was only hired last week. 

“Hello class.” Emile began as Peter and his class entered the floor.

“Hello.” The class echoed.

“So I understand you are all here from midtown, and yesterday you were toured by the guide Holly? Correct?” 

A chorus of enthusiastic yeahs and yesses came from the students.

“Sweet. So I have a project due in about an hour and I have to finish my report so I must be heading along, so you have free roaming, the only things you may touch is the robot game used to test our newest interns, that actually was designed by Tony Stark’s personal intern and anything you have specifically been allowed to touch.”

The class dispersed and Tony Stark entered the room.

“Hey Pete.” Tony said over the boy's shoulder.

“Don’t do that!” Peter whisper screamed playfully shoving the billionaire. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, is this student bothering you?” Emile started, quickly being shushed by the man who had grabbed not the attention of the interns, but the attention of the students.

“He wasn’t bothering me, I actually came to talk to him.”

Emile and the students had the most priceless expressions on their faces. 

“Uhhhh…” The newer intern faltered.

“This is Peter, new girl, he’s my personal intern and practically my son, and I have enough embarrassing videos of him to make even the winter soldier laugh.”

The tour passed pretty quickly after that and everyone lived happily ever after (just not Flash) Yay!

 

Heyyyy everybody, I’m sorry for the quick ending but I was getting sick of writing this trope, it’s currently about 24 pages of google docs and I needed to write something else, so I finished this up, allowing me to write more of your requests… sooooo… keep them coming please! In total this whole ‘one shot’ was 5469 words… thanks for sticking with me, I will try to have another one out soon.


	11. Binder Troubles (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo… hey y'all’ I’m alive and back with another chapter! It’s actually something new as well so wooohooo! This was requested by @bearyscary on Ao3

The night before was great. 

Peter made it out of school avoiding flash, excited for the long weekend awaiting him. The young boy quickly headed to his apartment, grabbing his extra binder, as he left. 

Peter had decided against coming out to Mr. Stark yet, terrified of the older man's reaction, he opted instead to quietly save up for surgery with may, and spending the money he and may got as financial help on stuff such as testosterone supplements. 

As soon as the younger man-child had packed his duffel bag to spend the weekend at the tower, he headed down the spiral staircase, to where Happy was waiting to begin the drive upstate. 

The drive went smoothly, despite the younger boys binder digging painfully into him. Peter managed to talk Happy’s ear off resulting in a man who appeared to be all but ‘Happy’ as he closed the divider. Secretly though, Happy had a soft spot for the young spider. 

That night, Friday night, was Pizza and a movie night with the team. 

Peter excited to eat, raced into the tower, and flew passed security, with many questioning looks. 

“Who are you?” The receptionist asked blandly. 

“Peter Parker sir.” The young boy declared proudly. 

“State your access level and position.”

Peter grinned, having gone through this procedure many times, each one funnier than the last every time a new employee came through.

“Access 10, Alpha Blue, Personal Intern.”

The receptionist looked up at the boy, scoffed and replied with, “Ok… Alpha 10 Blue, let’s see you try and get past Friday, best AI ever.” 

“Actually I prefer Karen” (yoooo, let’s pretend Peter helped with the making of Karen for the sake of my personal happiness thanks… moving on.) 

“What? Who’s Karen?” 

It was now Peter's turn to scoff, “My AI!” he called, swiping his card and running over to Tony’s personal elevator, leaving a dumbstruck receptionist in his wake.

This wasn’t Peter’s business, but Tony may or may not save Peter’s smile and video every time this happens because he loves making his spiderson happy, and he may or may not put new receptionists there every time Peters on his way, cause he knows he loves it. 

Peter had around 1 minute to anxiously come up with a way to tell the Avengers he’s trans. He came up with none and promptly decided to procrastinate it more, and think about how his binder hurt. 

That night was movie night. The Avengers were all curled up on the couch, including Peter, who was determined not to show that his binder was digging uncomfortably into his chest.

The movie passed quickly and everyone went their separate ways for bed.

Groaning Peter stumbled into his room, deciding on comfort for the night, he removed his binder, slipped into a white tee shirt and sweatpants, and drifted into sleep.

~~~~~Time Skip Brought to you by a lack of updates~~~~~

It was about the middle of the night when Friday alerted the team of increased heart rate and labored breathing from Peter. Sure of an nightmare everyone rushed to his room.

“Pete!” Tony called, rushing to the boy, and shaking him out of his sleep.

Peter jumped out of bed, his binderless chest colliding with Tony’s (this is not Starker I promise you.)

“Dad…” Peter sobbed into the older mans shoulder, it was only then that Tony realized something was different about the oh so familiar hug.

Tony glanced down at the young boy, only to realize he had a pair of breasts against him. (Ohmigod this sounds like starker it’s not I promise)

The rest of the team arrived just as Tony made his revelation. He was staring at the boy in shock, and then his gaze softened and he looked at the young boy, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Peter, why didn’t you tell us?” Steve asked, now noticing the young males cleavage.

“I was scared you would want me to change back to Penny, or kick me out. I was just scared.”

“Oh Peter,” Natasha came across the room, we would never kick you out. Ever.”

The former spy/assassin came over with the war veteran capsicle and they joined in a big hug. If the rest of the Avengers came over and they all fell asleep hugging Peter, and Pepper came and has the photo framed in her office, no one needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 785 words  
> Oh my gods! It’s an actual update… and a different trope! I did stuff, enjoy please, and I hope it’s what you were looking for!


	12. Panic Attacks always come at the Worst Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @memememememenrkeditsusk I hope you enjoy it.

School.

The whole thing was hated by Peter who would much rather stay home and sleep all day. But alas, he had to go. Sadly.

“Thanks Happy.” The teen called, closing the doors to the black SUV.”

The very happy man grunted in reply.

Peter ran into the school as his ‘chauffeur’ began the drive back to Stark Towers.

He quickly met Ned by their lockers, and the two boys geeked out over peters new watch. It had been spelled by Strange, so it couldn’t be taken off, but it would also change into his suit. It may also be a Stark watch, so he can do more on his watch than some people could do on his phone. It also monitored his vitals and alerted Mr. Stark if they changed… and… it contained KAREN!!!! Woo hoo!!

Peter and Ned each glanced at the fancy watch one last time before grabbing their books and heading to first period chemistry.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds.” The teacher called as the two boys entered the class “Eight minutes late, I’m disappointed in you.”

Flash snickered from the front row as the two boys took their seats in the back.

The teacher then continued his lesson, droned out by Peter who was editing his web fluid calculations.

Soon enough lunch came.

Peter and Ned raced to the lunchroom, brown bags in tow.

Plopping into their seats, the super teen and accomplice took out sandwiches and stared at the watch some more, discovering new features.

“Does it have Baby Montiter Protocol?” Ned whispered.

“I don’t know, it tells my vitals and stuff, but that’s it I believe. I think he gave up after we hacked it the seventeenth time.” 

Ned stammered a laugh as Michelle sat down across the table and greeted them with a “Losers.”

Lunch ended quickly and they soon moved to Spanish.

“Ok everyone… today's assignment will be a little bit different, I will assign you names and you will have conversations as your respective characters.”

The classed choruses back with a “Si, Senora.”

Everyone was called one by one until Peter was called, “Pedro… Peter Parker… Pedro.” The teacher called. 

Peter’s eyes widened as the teacher continued calling him.

Peter’s heart began racing and his breath hitched in his throat.

“Calling Mr. Stark” his watch said, but Peter heard nothing save for his shallow breaths and his heart beating in his ears. Toomes replaying in his head.

Seconds later, a collective gasp was heard throughout the room as an frantic Tony Stark burst through the classroom doors.

“Peter!” He called, rushing to the heroes side.

“It’s crushing me, Mr. Stark, I’m stuck.” Peter cried.

“Shhhhhh. It’s ok, you won, you got out, it’s ok.” Mr. Stark wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. “Breath with me Peter. In and out.” The older man demonstrated.

Soon Peters breathing regained normality, and with the young boy in tow he walked out of the school building.

Seconds later over the announcements came the familiar voice of the billionaire, “If anything about this gets out Mrs. Libby’s Spanish, my lawyers will have your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk. I know it’s short, but I didn’t want to stretch it out. I hope this is what you wanted!  
> Requesssttttt please!


	13. Nightmares and Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @lovepetery

(In this Peter got his powers from a hydra experiment, and used them to kill before he was rescued)

It started around midnight. Peter thrashed in his bed mummering things under his breath. Slowly his heart began to race and his breathing hitched.

Tony alerted by Friday rushed to the boy, he helped Peter wake up. And quickly began comforting the shaken boy. 

“It’s ok Pete. You did it, and nobody died, you’re ok.” 

The young boys breathing slowly returned to normal, and the color returned to his ghostly white face.

Knowing Peter would never be able to return to sleep quickly after his nightmare, especially seeing as it was brought on by his PTSD. 

“Hey, kid.” Tony comforted the clearly shaken teen. “Do you want to go watch a movie on the couch?” 

Peter nodded once and allowed himself to be dragged out of his bed and half carried to the couch.

Tony sat on the couch, and Peter followed suit, curling around his Irondad (Its not Starker. I personally, don’t ship Starker but you do you.) Tony allowed a small smile as he stroked Peters brown curls and whispered to Friday to turn on the Princess Bride.

Soon the young boy fell asleep, and Tony with him. 

Morning came all too soon and Tony, happy to see Peter sleeping soundly for the first time in a while, left him to sleep, despite meaning he would be missing school. Tony may or may not have faked a sick phone call… let’s say he didn’t, Pepper would kill him. 

\-----Time Skip-----

Down in the Lobby:

Midtown high had just arrived for their field trip, Ned was buzzing with excitement, and Flash had been gloating, if Peter didn’t show up, it could show he was lying, and Flash was beaming.

“Hello Nerds!” The words reverberated across the lobby, and Midtown high looked up in awe. 

“So I heard you are ready for a field trip/ tour?” 

“Yeah!” Everyone who was not struck dumb, minus MJ of course called.

“Great.” Tony Stark beamed. “Well do I have a surprise for you!”

The class whooped and hollered, ready for their big surprise.

“So. Your tour guide cancelled.” Tony frowned, earning a dejected groan, “So I’m touring you.” He finished, prompting a round of cheers. 

“Off small children!” Tony called, turning on his heel and heading over to the scanners. 

The class trailed on his heel like excited puppies.

Soon everyone had collected their passes and they scanned themselves into the building.

“Great.” Tony called as everyone had been scanned in. “I have another surprise for you!”

The class then cheered, and Ned glanced around, sad that his friend would be missing all of the cool surprises. (In this oneshot, Ned knows about the internship and spiderman, not about Peter living at the compound.) 

“We will be having a meet and greet with the avengers up in their living room.” Tony called, assuming Peter would already be back in his room, it was 11:00 afterall. 

The excited class was herded to the elevator and Tony stepped in after them, uncomfortable, and feeling like a sardine, and he was pretty sure that kid next to him, with a cocky smile on his face had them for breakfast. 

“You have arrived at the private floor, the team is coming down now.” 

“Did you alert the spider Fri?”

“Don’t wake the baby protocol is still in effect. No nightmares have occured.”

Tony smirked at the classes shell-shocked reaction as Ned stood off to the side, confused, Peter was there?

Within seconds the elevator doors slid open and revealed the living room for the avengers. 

“OK class.” Tony calls, “Everyone go sit on the couch, I’ll get the avengers.”

The class cheered and rushed over to the couch, their cheering coming to a halt as they notice someone already there. Face smooshed (Smooshed… I’m so mature) into the pillow. 

No one recognized him, but a couple were confused, why was a kid in the Avengers compound, nonetheless asleep.

Tony returned within the minute, with the Avengers in tow, sans Nat and Thor. Thor was in Asgard (or Norway, or whatever) and Nat was Nat and you don’t make her do anything.

“OK students, ask away!” Tony fake cheered. Quickly the team noticed that nobody had sat down, despite knowing it was procedure and Tony had obviously told them to.

The team, curious as to what was keeping the students off the couch decided to check.

“Hey!” Natasha called “Why aren’t you on the couch!?”

“There is some hot kid like our age on the couch with his head smooshed on his pillow.” 

The Avengers began laughing like maniacs, Tony was leaning on clint and vice versa, Wanda was doubled over, and Steve, Steve bless his soul was standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Quickly the confusion diminished and turned to pure awe as the Black Widow strolled into the room cleaning the dirt out of her fingernails with a knife. She glanced up, smirked at the sleeping Peter and went back to her nails. 

The class and Avengers stood staring, and right before Tony decided to break the silence by asking for questions, a strangled breath came from the couch.

“NO! I can’t lose you too! I can't! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! I can’t do this alone! BEN!” Peter screamed in his sleep. The class, startled, jumped up and massed themselves together in the corner. 

As soon as it started it was over, Peter had returned to normal, but that didn’t last long. 

“I don’t deserve these. My powers have destroyed and demolished, I don’t deserve the suit, none of this. I don’t deserve to be spiderman.” Peter sobbed into his pillow.

Flash P.O.V.

We arrived at the compound, Puny Parker skipped, so I could sure prove his internship wrong.

Soon TONY STARK himself led us to the private floor, but this other kid was there on the couch where we were supposed to sit. 

But right after the Avengers came down and this kid was gonna get his ass handed to him they started laughing. And Tony said something about a spider and a baby monitor protocol, so maybe this kid is spiderman? (I’m sorry I don’t know how to write flash)

Anyways, he started screaming and oh my god(s), he stopped me from getting to ask about Puny Parkers internship.

Back To 3rd Person cause’ I can’t write Flash

“Peter!” Tony called rushing over to the boy, “wake up kid.” 

Peter groggily open his eyes and picked up his head, and the pillow, he was still sobbing into it.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t deserve my powers, I was a hydra experiment and I killed people. Give them to someone else, I don’t deserve to be spiderman, I can’t even save those closest to me.”

“Peter Parker get your head out of that pillow this instant and look at me.” Tony reprimanded.

If Peters class had any doubt that this here was Peter then it was diminished as their fellow peer lifted his face out of the pillow, and upon hearing the collective gasps jumped to the ceiling. 

“Peter Parker!” Mr. Harrington demanded, “I can’t believe you called in sick and then crashed our trip, clearly healthy, 3 weeks detention young man.” 

“Mr. Teacher dude,” Tony began, “With all do respect,” it was obvious that there was no respect, “Mr. Parker here had gotten close to no sleep while he has lived here, dealing with PTSD induced nightmares, too much homework, which by the way I was almost on the point of sueing, honestly, what teacher assigns three essays in one night,” at this point Tony was seething, “And so when he sleeps soundly for the first time in weeks I am bound to call him in sick so he can actually catch up on the sleep he is missing, I goddam and going to do so.” Tony finished his rant, almost, “and honestly, it’s not really crashing if he’s sleeping in his living room and happens to get nightmares.”

“B-b-u-u-u.” Mr. Harrington stutters.

“Tour dismissed, if I hear one more word from you during the rest of the tour I will be sending you out of the building, with that being said there is a tour guide waiting in the lobby, fri will show you the way. Bye!”

With that the class left and the Avengers began comforting Peter, he did deserve those powers, he has done so much for the world.

“Thanks dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats a wrap on this chappie, I am sorry for the lack of updates, anyway, like 2 things.  
> 1.) Request Request Request, I am terrible at coming up with these and aim to please, any requests are great!  
> 2.) I want to write this story where a girl gets placed on a football team, like high school, and was wondering if I should write it? Comment yes or no, or you know, some suggestions for that story, or this one! (Request request request?)


	14. Not A Chapter But Read Please

I know this is not a chapter but please read it anyways. 

Later today I'll be posting the next chappie I've been working on, it's kind of trashy but it's an update.

I'll get back to writing requests, but I love reading these on Wattpad, and I felt that it was time I wrote one of my own. 

Next, the chapter will be sad, so you know, get ready haha. 

I love getting comments and requests, and even people telling me where I messed up so I can fix mess ups in the future. 

Please request.

I still have my cover contest on Wattpad, please enter.

I'm running for student council president in my school so I am kind of bust preparing for the debate, so I'm sorry for the slow updates

Request Request Request

Comment Comment Comment 

(I know that sounds needy but sorry) 

Love you all, I don't say that nearly enough.

Thanksssssssssssss

Request Request Request (Please Please Please)

Comment Comment Comment (Please Please Please)


	15. Important Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I'm halfway through like 8 other chapters, so I should have another chappie out soon. This wasn't the one I was planning on posting, but I'm happy it's done, and it is a bit sad. Try to follow what I'm saying! Anyways, I'll set you loose now. Comment!

Wade is 17 in this 

The Avengers showed in Midtown Highs auditorium, surprised when they saw Peter performing, they were there to watch Chris perform his ‘Important Person to Me’ speech.

“My family is gone. Dead. My new one replaced me with this ‘new kid’. I hope they know I’m sorry for being a burden. I hate you all. I hate you all.”

The Avengers stared with hard expressions, Chris was so much better than this kid. 

“I know the words you so desperately need to hear. The ones to make you remember. But you seem better without me. Have fun with that new kid. I was always just a burden anyways.”

Chris walked up to the stage, cueing cheers from the avengers, but they were quickly silenced by a glare from the young Peter, who was heading back to the doors of the auditorium. 

“I’m the new guy in your home. The new guy in your tower. That old kid was so lame, like 1/100, I’m off the charts.” 

Peter had reached the auditorium door when the anger from his current situation came, and not caring about his secret identity, webbed a microphone from the stand and started back to the stage. 

“Hey! You’re right, they replaced me. Now your life is so much better than mine, it’s so $()*%&*Q perfect. I could ruin that for you right now. Wanna test me? You’re in this school because you know Tony Stark, I got in before he even knew who I was.” During Peter’s rant Wade came in, full costume, and wrapped his arms around the boy. 

“C’mon you’re just a burden, look how quickly they replaced you. You have nothing, all that’s left is that pathetic backup, a moron in a red suit, he a loser with no powers or fighting skills who wants to look tough? Please, the Avengers would destroy you if I just asked.” 

“B---- please, I’ve beat them all in training, I could do it again. My pathetic backup, he’s a trained mercenary, not to mention he has a lot of trouble dying.” 

“Tony Stark chose me he gave me Alpha-Six!” Chris cried obviously trying to win a lost argument. 

“What have you made in his labs? What does it look like? What floor?”

“Floor 67, he has a lab on the intern floor cause he’s that nice. I made a robot, it could clean, and it only took 3 months.”

Peter scoffed, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. “I made an AI in three days, and that’s not his real lab, it’s the one he shows to some. I’m the only one other than Pepper and Rhody who have been in the real one. I’m an alpha 10.” 

“Where is it?”

“His bedroom. It’s off of it. Spans 3 floors. It’s great.” 

“You can’t do anything! They replaced you with me! Those words you speak of are fake!” 

“Really?” 

“Really.”

“You asked for it. People would kill for your position, you’re willing to throw it all away?”

“You have nothing on me. You’re a bur-” 

“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good.” Peter smirked, cutting off Chris. 

The team shifted uncomfortable in their seats before Tony Stark was thrown into a full on panic attack in front of the crowd.

“Tony!” Chris called, rushing over to the man.

“Peter.” Tony sobbed, “Don’t go, I can’t lose you too. Don’t go. DON’T GO!” He screamed. 

Confusion was written all over Chris's face as he was thrown off of Tony while trying to embrace the older man, like a son. “What’s happening to him?” 

“Panic attack.” Peter said, pushing Chris out of the way, “He’s helped me out of enough, I know how to do this.” 

“Ok Mr. Stark,” Peter spoke, voice steady and confident, “match my breathing, in 123, out 123, in 123, out 123.”

“Peter!” Tony’s body racked with sobs, “I can’t do this, I can’t lose you again! Kid don’t go!” 

“I’m right here.” Over the course of 30 minutes Peter calmed Tony, and he regained normality, all as Chris began to feel more and more like an outsider.

“So Dad should we go get ice cream now?” Chris asked.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Ice Cream.” he clarified. 

“You are no son of mine.” Tony drawled, his voice cool and collected.

“But… we got rid of that loser!” Chris screamed gesturing to Peter, “So why can’t we get ice cream?”

“Peter is my son. You have nothing on him. If I ever see you again I will personally see to it that you never get any good job or any good college and will be flipping patties at minimum wage the rest of your worthless life.”

As Chris fled Peter webbed his pants down, revealing spiderman boxers.

“Aww look, I’ve got a fan.” Peter cooed, everyone else just laughed.

“So about Deadpool…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Love you! Comment!


	16. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested, but I can't remember by who, so if it was you, let me know so I can tag you! This chapter will be up on Wattpad later today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot Peter got his powers from Hydra

Peter never like gym class. He had to downplay his strength and agility, and he had to deal with Flash. 

He sat in the corner of the room with Ned. 

“Ok class!” The gym teacher called, “Today we are starting our swimming unit. We will be starting with some friendly competition, swim shirts vs. no swim shirts.”

The class cheered, Peter however paled, and of course, Parker Luck™ came to bite him in the ass. 

No swim shirts are, Flash Thompson, Cindy Moon … and finally, Peter Parker, everyone else, your shirts are in the locker rooms.”

Flash sauntered quickly out of the locker room, trying to flaunt his two pac (not even)

Finally Peter exited the room, his baggy sweatshirt hanging limpy over his figure, not showing off his chest, back or arms.

“Parker get that hoodie off! You’re up first!” Coach barked.

Slowly Peter removed his sweatshirt, revealing his toned abs, and the scars littering his chest, arms, and torso. 

The biggest scar however was burned across his chest, reading “PROPERTY OF HYDRA” 

“Woah Parker.” Flash stared, wide eyed at the ‘scrawny boy’.

Peter quickly took out his phone, not quite sure what to do. 

“What’s up kid?” Peter didn’t realize his phone was on peaker, allowing everyone to hear his conversation. “I was in some meeting Pepper told me to be at. She can be scary sometimes.”

“Well it’s not hard to do what she wants.”

“Thanks for saving me.”

“Can Happy come get me?”

“Why?” Bucky asked (Haha got you, you thought it was going to be Tony), worry lacing his voice. 

“Operation Winter Spider.”

“Oh Pete, yeah, I’ll have tones send him over.”

The class stood confused, trying to understand the slightly familiar voice, but not being able to quite place it. 

Before anything could be said however, the Iron man suit came in and Tony scooped up the boy, carrying him out the door as Peter squirmed.

“Don’t even think about it!” Tony called over his shoulder as the door swung closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not writing, I'll write more often for you all now.


	17. Demons// RIP

So I will have an update out soon, but I have like 15 announcements, that have all been announced on my wattpad. Go check it out if you enjoy reading there, my names lunaspirit627

Anyways...

1.) In europe right now something called article 13 is attempting to ban fan fiction, fan art, gaming videos, and even maybe Memes, I understand that this is only Europe, but if it goes through, it will only spread, please, if you write on wattpad tag people, or even here. Use #protectyourcommunity as well. 

2.) I started a new story that is wattpad exclusive called Demons, "Just like any other teenager", I keep my secrets. High school junior, Heather Mari, believed that by keeping her secrets hidden away from the world, keeping them locked inside of her, everyone else would be safe. A new girl slips herself into Heather’s life, and the guarded girls feels her walls start to crumble. But has Heather kept herself isolated for a reason, is it a coincidence everyone she has gotten close to died? Or is there a bigger factor playing here. So now, with the new family moving in across the street, Heather finds herself plunged into a world darker than she ever could have imagined. 

3.) No one has entered my wattpad cover contest, and It's been about 3 months now, so if you have something, please go to wattpad and PM me, I will help you get it to me from there, It's called Marvel Oneshots, but it's this book. 

4.) I understand my Wattpad seems to be talked about a lot here, but I do have a lot more readers there, and it's easier for me to post now, so I tend to update there.

5.) An amazing writer on wattpad known as @whitewolf134 lost her life over the weekend, she had great stories, and her humor never failed to put a smile on her face.

6.) Please request!!!! I need them XD


End file.
